icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISell Penny-Tees
iSell Penny-Tees is the fourth episode of Season Four of iCarly, and 74th overall. It aired on October 2, 2010 Plot Carly and Sam are auctioning off several iCarly items for the Sam Puckett Legal Defense Fund (to prevent Sam from going to juvie). When they find out that Penny T's gained the most money in the auctions, they decide to sell them online. However, Sam hires fourth-graders to work in early 20th-century sweat shop environments, so Carly and Freddie take in half of the workers to work their way. However, the now no-longer hard-worked kids refuse to do their work and promptly quit since Carly pre-paid them for a month(10$ each day-- More than double than Sam payed them 5x2=10$). Sam's workers also quit because she feeds them animal food that strengthen hooves(Chunk Meat). The gang decides to try to compromise with two representatives from the fourth-graders, but it turns out that they stole the penny-tee idea to make their own company. Subplot As a sub-plot, Spencer has an Uzbekistanian girlfriend named Kristacia, who doesn't speak English, so he has Gibby contact a bus driver to translate what she's saying. It turns out the bus driver also doesn't speak English, and hooks up with the girl. Trivia *Sam blows her nose into a handful of wet noodles. *Carly can be seen holding the PearPad that she asked for in iGot a Hot Room. *Carly mentions her near-death experience from iWanna Stay With Spencer when Spencer's fan of hammers nearly cut her head off. *Freddie assumes Sam knocked down a Fat Cake truck. This is a reference to the episode, "iMake Sam Girlier", where he stated she can knock out a truck driver with only a carton of milk. *This is the first time Sam spanks Freddie on-screen, and only the second time a spanking scene was shown (Spencer did the same to Spanky Stembler in iStakeout). *This is the third time we see Sam slap Freddie across the face onscreen. *This is the first episode where Sam abuses children (Not counting her peers: Gibby, Freddie, etc.). *The man screaming when he sees Gibby in the bathroom of The Groovy Smoothie also happened in "iSam's Mom". *The music playing when the children are working with Carly and Freddie is the same m usic that played in Carly and Freddie's fantasy from "iFind Lewbert's Lost Love". *Blue tea is seen and mentioned in this episode; it was first seen and mentioned in "iMove Out". Carly and Freddie, unsure of what to do with the tea after their staff quits, drink it right out of their pitchers. *Spencer mentions the Beavecoon, an animal he strongly believes exists. He also mentioned it in "iBelieve in Bigfoot" throughout the episode (the creature was seen, unfortunately, after Spencer left). *Besides the Techfoots and the Fan of Hammers, several other items from previous episodes are seen in the iCarly studio, among them the hand chair from IHave My Principals, the pie camera from ISpy a Mean Teacher, and the Sour Milk Wheel from IWon't Cancel The Show. *Sam rejected the chicken pot pie T-Bo offered to the gang. It is funny because Sam loves chicken, always mentioning it. *This is the second episode the gang starts a major business, the first being their pet photography studio in "iMove Out". *This is the first time Freddie has expressed signs of violence; he picked up a knife, seemingly with the intention of cutting Sam, but then he controled himself. *Sam's form of labor she paid the kids to work on is similar to how, up until the early 1900's, young kids worked in horrible conditions, for little money and long hours, although stil l better than working extremely hard labor on a farm for 15 hours a day. *It never revealed (on-screen) who originally made the Penny-T's in the first place. In the blog, it is said that Socko's sister Penny makes them. *When the episode was announced, the plot was believed to be around Freddie wanting to sell Penny-T's for his tech habit. This may or may not have not made it into the shooting script, or was purposely changed for comedic reasons. *This is the first episode to have a certain focus on little children. *In a scene cut from the broadcast but seen in the promo, after getting spanked by Sam, Freddie stumbles forward and groans "My bottom stings!" *Sam mentions her mother in a negative way, which foreshadowed the events of iSam's Mom. *When Sam was spanking Freddie, it was shot in a different angle than the one in the promo. * 3.966 million viewers, ranking it 9th for the week on cable Cable Top 25: ‘Monday Night Football,’ ‘Jersey Shore,’ Wizards of Waverly Place,’ ‘Phineas and Ferb’ Top Week’s Cable Viewing By Robert Seidman – October 5, 2010, making the episode one of the fewest number of viewers watching it in the entire series. * This seems to be the most unpopular episode Quotes Sam: That's some good looking junk. ' Carly': And it's all available for sale! Gibby: Yaaaaaaar! Sam: I told you not to do the pirate voice part. Gibby: Sadly Yar. Carly: So what items are there for sale, Sam? Sam: Well, Carls, right there I see Spencer's fan of hammers. Carly: Aw, who could forget the time Spencer almost impaled my head with a flying hammer? Sam: Dangerous times. Sam: You remember these techfoots? Carly: Who woudn't be proud to wear these defective sneakers to school? The zoo! Sam: ...or the funeral of the loved one. Freddie: serious voice iCarly is not responsible for damage caused to your feet, toes or the central nervous system. Gibby: spaghetti with Guppy Wow...umm. I'm in love with this sauce. What is it? Sam: It could be a lovely cheese sauce. Carly: But, it's snot. Sam: ''Carly's arm You got a baby scab in your arm... '''Carly: 'slaps Sam's hand ''Leave it! '''Freddie: '''Wow... This is amazing... '''Sam: 'gasp ''Someone finally friended you!? ''away Freddie: up a knife ''Control, Freddie. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions. ''down knife Sam: I knew it! I told you people, did I tell you people? Carly: You told us people. Sam: Our fans are dying for these penny tees! We should make them, sell them, bank a few hundred thousand, quit school, and open that resturant that I've been talking about! Carly: No one wants to kill a live chicken, then BBQ it! Sam: You don't know everything...Whatever! Are we going to do the penny tee thing or not? Freddie: I think we should. Our fans want them and we could make a lot of cash. Carly: Sure, why not? Sam: YES! ICARLY'S IN A PENNY TEE BUSINESS!!! WOOHOO! *cheers* Carly and Freddie: *cheer with Sam* Carly: Okay, we´re going shoplifting! Spencer: his room Wear a jacket! Sam: Excited Are we really gonna go shoplifting? Carly: NO! Freddie: You knock off a fat cake truck? Sam: *grabs Freddie* Freddie: Oh, it's happening. Sam: *pushes Freddie on the couch and spanks him* Freddie: Oh, Sam, come on! Don't-- OW! SAM! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! SAM! GET OFF OF ME!!! Carly: Please don't be chinese fireworks, PLEASE don't be chinese fireworks... Sam: 30 finished penny tees. Carly: What? Freddie: No way! Sam: And 30 more in that box and 30 more in that box. Carly: Seriously? Sam: Seriously. Carly: How did you get so many? Freddie: AND WHY DID YOU SPANK ME!?! Sam: (to Freddie) Because you irritate me (to Carly) and I'll show you. Freddie: My bottom stings! (deleted scene) Spencer: Who's the best weirdo in Seattle? 'Gibby: '''GIBBY!! '''Spencer: '''GIBBY!! '''Kristacia: '(trying to sound out name) Gibb-ey? 'Spencer: '(smiling) Yes. and Ucdorf leave the apartment '''Gibby: '''They really hit it off. '''Spencer: '''GIBBY!!! iSell Penny-Tee Pics Photo Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Videos Video:ICarly iSell Penny Tees Promo Video:iCarly iSell Penny Tees Sneak Peek. References: External Links RobSp1derp1g's review 404 Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia Category:Videos Category:Quotes